Gracias
by Sakeru-chan
Summary: Song-fic de la cancion Thank You de Home Made Kasoku con una de mis parejas Favoritas UKXUSA. por que es mas dificil amar en silencio de lo que se cree.


**Mientras escuchaba música me ocurrió escribir alguna historia con esta canción. Ni el personaje de Hetalia Axel Poder ni la canción me pertenecen. Hago historias sin fines de Lucro y con ánimo de divertir a mi público (sin sonar muy egocéntrica y posesiva (¿))**

**Canción: Thank you Home Made Kasoku.**

**Personajes: Arthur y Albert de Hetalia. Es una narración de Arthur explicando el sentimiento que tiene**

**Cuando te enamoras y tienes que partir, es más doloroso quedarse un sentimiento guardado que decir la verdad. Es mejor arrepentirse por lo hecho que por lo que nunca hiciste. **

**No siendo más disfrútenlo. Acepto todo lo que quieran decir. Por cierto es mi primer fic de la pareja y mi primer Song-fic por lo cual me ayudaría mucho que me corrijan.**

…

_**GRACIAS**_

_Itsumo sasaete kureru hitotachi ni__  
__Higoro no omoi wo kometa rapusodii__  
__Apurishieeshon no kimochi yo todoke__  
__Itsumo arigatou hontou arigatou__  
__Tatoe doko ni itatte kimi no sonzai ni kansha shiteru yo_

Simplemente te miro caminar, simplemente te miro acercarte. Eres aquel quien sabe mis más profundos secretos. Un hermano, un amigo y en mi corazón y fantasías algo más. Las notas de mi guitarra solo tocan una canción una sola. Agradecerte por las noches que estuviste hay, aquella en las que siempre me acompañaste. Un beso un abrazo. ¿Qué es lo que realmente siento? Por qué no lo puedo aceptar. Esto es solo una simple amistad.

Tasogare no machi ga akaku somaru koro nanigenaku michi wo aruite ita  
Yukikau hito no mure ga masu gogo  
Nantonaku tachidomatte mita  
Potsuri to aita kokoro no sukima  
Umeru you ni ugoita keitai no manaa  
Kimi wa hitori ja nai hora mina  
Tagai ni sasaeatte yuku no sa

Caminando por las calles te encontré sentado en un café. Tus grandes ojos azules me cautivaron. De nuevo volví a caer. Pero soy yo Arthur Kirkland. Un perfecto racional que no se fijaría en alguien tan inmaduro y poco serio como tú. Un café que saboreaste, mientras yo tomaba Te. Una sonrisa y te deje. Una llamada a mi celular que ilumino mi vida. No quería aceptarlo pero me enamore sin remedio de ti.

_Fuantei na mirai ga kowakute nayande ita boku ni mukatte__  
__Nani mo iwazu ni sotto te wo sashi nobete kureru kimi ga ita__  
__Kanashimi ga hanbun ni natta yorokobi wa nibai ni fukuranda__  
__Gyaku no tachiba ni nattara sugusama__  
__Soba made kake tsukeru to chikatta_

Escape de mi destino, escape del amor. Era un cobarde. Mi futuro no estaba contigo. O eso pensaba mi inseguro corazón. Escape de ti y la felicidad que me ofrecías. Pero me buscaste y me sacaste del abismo de la tristeza. Tendiste tu mano hacia mí, sin esperar nada a cambio. Jure por mi vida que te haría feliz y que siempre estaría a tu lado. Así no correspondieras a mi amor.

_Itsumo sasaete kureru hitotachi ni__  
__Higoro no omoi wo kometa rapusodii__  
__Apurishieeshon no kimochi yo todoke__  
__Itsumo arigatou hontou arigatou__  
__Tatoe doko ni itatte kimi no sonzai ni kansha shiteru yo_

Gracias por el apoyo que me das cada día. Gracias por que junto a ti mi vida se llena de felicidad por que gracias a ti avance en mis sueños, aunque por dentro quisiera tenerte en mis brazos nunca podría defraudar tu confianza. Porque así es el destino. Gracias a ti. Es que soy feliz

_Far away far away__  
__Tooku hanarete itemo nagareru toki no naka de__  
__Tomo ni sugoshita hibi no kioku wa__  
__Kesshite kieru koto wa nai no sa__  
__Nakama ya kazoku ya koibito soshite deatta subete no hitobito__  
__"Arigatou!" Mina no okage de__  
__Mata ashita kara chikarazuyoku fumidaseru_

En la estación del tren estabas tú, con tu cara angelical y con tu sonrisa tonta. Con tu pose de "HERO" no querías dejarme ir. Aunque no estemos alejando. Siempre estarás en mi corazón. Y aunque quisiera mantener mi postura de seriedad una lágrima traviesa atravesó mi mejilla. Tú la secaste con un beso en la mejilla. Recordar los días que pasamos ente te, café y hamburguesas. Un abrazo y una frase - te quiero. era lo único que necesitaba para partir. Sin ti.

_Hito wa daremo hitori de wa ikite ike ya shinai__  
__Tagai ga tagai wo itsumo kea shiai__  
__Rikai deki nai toki wa hanashiai__  
__Hara kakaeru gurai warai aitai__  
__Na no ni, naze kou toki ni kenashiai__  
__Kizu tsukeau no tte ki ga shinai?__  
__Bakabakashii hodo kimi ga suki da__  
__Terekusai kedo chotto honki da_

Esa frase me tomo por sorpresa es que acaso sueño. ¿Un ángel bajo a mis brazos y está junto a mí? Te mire sorprendido y es que eso no era posible. Me burle de tu declaración. Un tanto mordaz y sarcástico. No podía aceptar que mi mayor sueño se hiciera realidad. Que tus labios me dijeran con ese cariño que simplemente me querías. Perdón por burlarme pero no pensé que algo tan maravilloso como tu pudiera querer a este serio como yo.

_Itsumo sasaete kureru hitotachi ni__  
__Higoro no omoi wo kometa rapusodii__  
__Apurishieeshon no kimochi yo todoke__  
__Itsumo arigatou hontou arigatou__  
__Tatoe doko ni itatte kimi no sonzai ni kansha shiteru yo_

Se está la última canción que te canto antes de partir. Es lo que siente mi corazón. Esto es lo que realmente quiero. Que sea feliz. Que mi amor te alcance y seas feliz. Por qué serio o no. Mi corazón te ama mi ser te ama. Y quiero ser feliz pero antes que nada quiero que tu logres ser el héroe de mis sueño. Un amor tan profundamente ridículo es lo que siento por ti.

_Kitto mina igai to shai de men to mukatte__  
__Nakanaka kuchi ni dashite ienakute__  
__Dakedo hontou wa iitai kuse ni__  
__Nanika ga jama shite mina tsuyogatte__  
__Toki ni wa sarakedashite tsutaeyou__  
__Kotoba ni wa fushigi na chikara ga yadoru yo__  
__Kantan na koto sa jibun kara mazu hajimeyou kitto dekiru yo..._

Me cuesta reconocer las cosas. Me cuesta decirte lo que siento. Soy alguien orgulloso que nunca te diría te amo ni en las circunstancias más tontas. Pero esta es la última vez que te veré. Esta es la única vez en que tu vulnerabilidad me hará caer a tus pies. No sé si en un abismo del que no saldré. Pero te amor. Eso es todo te amo. Mi mente lo repetía casi como un himno divino a un Dios. Por fin mi amor fue más grande que mi miedo. Y en esa estación, y en ese momento sin impórtame quien ni que te bese. Un contacto furtivo de tus labios un contacto que ilumino mi alma. El sabor a soda estaba en tu labio. Ahora podre partir feliz porque ahora sabes lo que siento. Podre partir sabiendo que tenemos una profunda conexión.

_Furimukeba I'll be there__  
__Just forever kimi ga ite kureta you ni..._

Aunque no veas mi rostro, estaré contigo. Aunque no sientas mi cuerpo mi calor ya lo ha robado. Hay algo que siempre tendrás de mí y mi corazón ese algo que se muere por ti y para ti. Eso es lo que siento por ti.

_Itsumo sasaete kureru hitotachi ni__  
__Higoro no omoi wo kometa rapusodii__  
__Apurishieeshon no kimochi yo todoke__  
__Itsumo arigatou hontou arigatou__  
__Tatoe doko ni itatte kimi no sonzai ni kansha shiteru yo_

Gracias a ti soy feliz, gracias a ti volví a sentir. Y gracias a ti volví a vivir. Una frase, dos palabras que encierran tanto que sentir y tanto por que luchar. Una frase que encierra algo que nunca pensé sentir. En esa simple frase encierra todo lo que siento. Te amo.


End file.
